<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess and her Robin Hood. by uhhhzimzalabim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757958">The Princess and her Robin Hood.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhhzimzalabim/pseuds/uhhhzimzalabim'>uhhhzimzalabim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhhzimzalabim/pseuds/uhhhzimzalabim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two souls meet under every full moon. One who’s disguised with a masquerade mask. The other a princess locked willingly into her solitude. Every time they meet, they have a dance on the princess’ balcony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Princess Dahyun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts with two lovers. Be warned Reader. This story doesn’t end with a happy ending like you expect fairy tail endings to be. No Reader, unfortunately there are no happy endings in the real world. These two lovers are quite an example to show. Turn back now Reader, before you get your heart broken. If you are still here, then let us continue with this story.</p>
<p>We start off our tale of woe with a princess named Kim Dahyun. The King and Queen were amazing rulers to their subjects. If you had asked any citizen their opinion, you would hear them say that they like exactly where they are now. That is why it came to no surprise that the citizens were ecstatic to hear the news that the nobles were with child. It was quite a relief to know that the citizens were to be under rule under an heir born from the very same King and Queen that made their lives better everyday. </p>
<p>Leading up to the months of the princess’ birth, many loyal citizens had sent gifts and crops to commemorate the new heir. There was only one incident that made them fear their lives and their baby. During an event of gifting, one person had come up to the queen offering a basket of fruit as a congratulations. Had it been known that the fruit was actually the physical form of a rare poison known as Strychnine maybe the kingdom would’ve been able to save their beloved queen. The Strychnine went through her nervous system. One would think during the few last hours she had, she was completely functional and had no signs of poisoning.</p>
<p>After ingesting the fruit, 15 minutes went by. That’s when the first symptoms started showing. At first, she was experiencing muscle pain and spasms. 20 minutes went by and that’s when she started having major difficulty breathing. Simply just out of breath, then came the wheezing, soon after came the coughing fits and gasping for air. At that point, a decision needed to be made. The king had to choose between his wife or his precious heir. Extend the lifeline of someone who doesn’t have much time either way or try and save the life of an innocent kid. As much as it hurt the king to do it, he knew he had to choose the baby.</p>
<p>As he finally made his decision, he ordered the castle doctor to prepare for an emergency birth. Sure, the method was quite brutal and gruesome but what other choice did he have? His wife will be dead sooner or later. The birth went as well as you’d expect any birth like this to go. The queen was pronounced dead two hours after she ingested the poison. The King was left heartbroken knowing that the love of his life, the queen of his beloved kingdom, the mother to his child, was truly dead and there was no saving her. Though, in exchange for one life to another, the heir was born. A Princess named Dahyun, born on May 28th. At least, the King still had one member of his family left.</p>
<p>The citizens of his kingdom decided to throw a festival in the celebration of a new heir and as an honour for their fallen queen. The celebrations lasted a week long and had stuck for years as the Princess grew up with no fails, whatsoever. The Princess grew up to be 4 years during her father’s reign. During that time, the king had tightened his security around the palace to protect himself and precious daughter. Absolutely no gifts were accepted, no unauthorized guests inside, their very own private personnel with them at all times outside the palace. The King would’ve absolutely everything to ensure his family’s safety. </p>
<p>Of course, no matter the amount of security and safety he tried to build, nothing could’ve led to his fate.</p>
<p>For the good fortune of the royal family, luck eventually came to their side. The King was able to avenge his wife. The culprit was eventually found in a bare abandoned building within four years. The trial went smoothly and with no problems. The culprit admitted that he was the one who killed the queen. Though he failed to mention how he obtained the poison and simply chuckled darkly. His punishment was to rot away in the castle dungeon for the rest of his life. Before he was dragged away to carry out his sentence, he yelled out, “I’m not the only one, your grace! There are far more of us than you think. We outnumber you, your heir, and your royal staff. We will see to it that the royal family will perish. If it is the last thing we do, we will make sure of it!” The poor king didn’t take that warning too seriously.</p>
<p>After that trial, the king had to make a trip to a neighboring kingdom and decided to bring Princess Dahyun along. During the carriage ride to their neighbors castle, they had suddenly stopped in the middle of a deserted road. The king had asked what the problem was and the driver of the carriage had said that they hit a block in the road and he would move it soon. No red flags were going off in the king's head so there wasn’t any need to be worried. Unfortunately, had be picked up on it, it may have spared his life. Moments later, the carriage was attacked.</p>
<p>The king fought valiantly but in the end, he was outnumbered. Too many assailants had ambushed them. Poor 4 year old Dahyun was forced to watch as her father tried in vain to save himself. Initially, her father tried to get near her to protect whatever may come her way but couldn’t get up. That is when he told Dahyun to make a run for it. As soon as he said that, a knife was plunged into his chest. The knife had hit straight through his heart, rendering him unconscious due to shock. Luckily, due to her small stature, she was able to evade the vision of the attackers. She ran out of the carriage and managed to get a sizable distance away from them. Everything seemed safe for her, she even saw the neighboring castle’s gates within running distance, but then she heard the yells of the attackers closing in on her. She tried escaping but that only made her run into open view. Someone spotted her and alerted everyone that they found the princess. In vain, she tried fleeing but was only scooped into a traitor's arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Princess Dahyun tried her best. She tried scratching, but her nails were too dull to do any damage. She tried kicking but her tiny body wasn’t strong enough. Her last resort was screaming. Thus, the scream of a 4 year old pierced the cold air. Her assailants slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle it but it was already too late. The scream was heard by palace guards roaming the area. As luck would have it, the guards were able to locate Dahyun and tear her away from her captors. Though her assailants had tried, they were brutally slain by the palace guards. Dahyun was forced to bear witness to it. Initially, not having any idea who this 4 year old was, the guards were about to take her to the local village but stumbled upon the carriage. That was when they knew exactly what happened and the 4 year old turned out to be the princess that was supposed to visit today. Dahyun was taken to the palace to be taken care of until they could figure out what was going to happen now. </p>
<p>Eventually, there was an agreement to be made among royal advisors. These advisors were to remain in power until the heir could take her rightful place as Queen when she is to turn 21. Until then, Dahyun is to remain in solitude for the next 17 years to protect her from any harm that may come her way in the same fashion that befell their beloved King and Queen. Thus, that is where Dahyun was sent. 17 years of her life, she had never seen anything outside of her palace grounds. She was taught everything she had to know inside. The only fun thing she could do was to play piano, loving the piece Claire De Lune. The Princess had even convinced her teacher to play her the tune every full moon. She had only made one friend inside, Son Chaeyoung, a daughter of a knight who served the royal family. Of course, bearing witness to so much death in one day, she never was able to get over it. Knowing that her parents died because someone wished harm on them. Eventually, the very same organization that took her parents away from her was caught and tried for treason. Everyone knew, no matter what amount of justice was made, there wasn’t anything they could do to erase the past.</p>
<p>Now 21, Dahyun would soon be gearing up to take her place as Queen of her kingdom. Who knew, what was once such a peaceful and dull life the princess had, would soon turn into a whirlwind of emotions that were once so foreign to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fair Maiden Chou Tzuyu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second maiden in this tragic story is Chou Tzuyu. Tzuyu was born to two fish merchants. Her parents had tried to care for her, they really tried, but unfortunately they could barely afford to survive with a roof over their head and food on the table every couple of days. Due to this, Tzuyu had barely known her parents. The only moments she had with them was when they returned home to either change into their work attire, eat, or sleep.</p><p>With the unintentional neglect, Tzuyu managed to learn to take care of herself at the age of 6. She became a thief. Nothing too bad, simply a loaf of bread or a bountiful amount of fruit. She didn’t mean to brag but she was a darn good thief at only 6. Her petty thefts had led to her fateful meeting with Nayeon and Mina.</p><p>One day, when she had stolen a head of cabbage, the merchant selling it had caught it out of the corner of his eye and tried stopping her. He ran to catch up to Tzuyu. When he was close to grabbing her, he somehow managed to trip over an invisible force. She used that to her advantage and ran until she rounded a building and sat in an alcove. Tzuyu had thought that she was safe but when she had peeked out of her hiding place, she saw two little girls peeking at her. Initially Tzuyu had wanted to run but the older girl had stopped her and introduced themselves. The older girl introduced herself as Im Nayeon and that she was 10 years old. The slightly younger looking girl named herself as Myoui Mina and said that she was 8. From that monumental moment, a lifelong friendship was made. The three amigos went on constant adventures together. Thieving with three other tiny girls to be quite useful when it came to speed and stealth.</p><p>Everything was well until the incident. The incident that caused Tzuyu her parents. During another scheme of robbing an awful merchant, Tzuyu garnered the attention of someone who worked for the merchant and unfortunately it set off a chain of events. Mina and Nayeon came to her aid and quickly pushed him out of the way before he could get his hands on her. When he was pushed, he tipped over a kerosene lamp. A kerosene lamp that started a large fire. The large fire was able to distract the street goers from the three girls' antics. Nothing would have distracted little Tzuyu from her main goal of getting out of there as soon as possible. Until she heard the screams. Tzuyu could recognize her parents voices anywhere even if she only had little moments with them. She tried stopping the fire the best she could. She tried grabbing a pail of water. She even tried running inside to save her parents but Mina and Nayeon held her back. She could only be held as she heard her parents' cries of pain and help as they perished.</p><p>Eventually, the fire subsided but there was nothing left. No remains to collect. No reminder of what used to be. Simply rubble on a now empty lot. Tzuyu was placed in the care of an orphanage that was luckily well funded by the royal family. Even more luckier, Tzuyu was in the same home as Mina and Nayeon. She soon found out why Nayeon and Mina do what they do in the streets. Despite funding, Nayeon and Mina were pushed aside and isolated from the rest. They hardly got any food. The only way they could think of surviving was being far better off in the streets. Tzuyu didn’t have to worry about that obviously. She had her fair share of experience to not have to worry. Despite their hardships, nothing could tear those girls apart.</p><p>Perhaps that could’ve been the end of Tzuyu’s story and that she eventually got her life together as an adult and that was the end of it but unfortunately not. With the death of the king and queen, the funding for the orphanage became nonexistent. Everyone had to keep up appearances when the king and queen were alive but no one truly cared for kids they had no attachments to. Soon, kids ran amok in the streets. It was a common occurence to see children grab things and rob merchants. The merchants tried finding other ways to make sure their produce wasn’t being taken but the kids always found a way to steal. It was somehow as though someone behind the scenes had been teaching methods and fail-safes. Of course the masterminds behind the whole were Mina, Nayeon and Tzuyu. Despite the awful way they were treated by those more fortunate than them, their good nature couldn’t let them be mean to anyone. They began showing everyone at the orphanage their robbing techniques and methods. That is what came to be of Tzuyu in the next 14 years of her life. She even adopted the nickname Robin Hood. Wanting nothing more than to take care of those less unfortunate and less able compared to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Nayeon’s idea at first. Just take the crowns of the late Queen and King along with the recluse princess’. Just take it and we’ll sell it and then we will have enough money to take care of ourselves and the kids in the orphanage. God knows they need all the help they can get.</p>
<p>What Nayeon failed to tell Tzuyu was how to access the crowns in the first place! This stupid disguise she was wearing didn’t exactly help raise down any suspicion towards her. Seriously, a cape big enough to hide her figure and a masquerade mask that hid the fact that she was feminine. Sure, Nayeon managed to score Tzuyu a map of the palace from a palace staff but how was she to get in there? The place is monitored consistently every night without fail. Knights surround the sleepy castle. Sometimes, even the princess herself is up at late hours doing who knows what? Tzuyu prays that she’s asleep for this to work.</p>
<p>As Fate would unravel itself, Tzuyu found an unprotected alcove leading up to a balcony. Perhaps, that can be her best route. Tzuyu brushed aside the plant life that was growing in the alcove and was about to scout what to climb before a soft voice interrupted her.</p>
<p>“Hello.” Despite how soft the voice was, it still startled Tzuyu and made her jump back. Tzuyu looked up and saw a woman smiling warmly at her.</p>
<p>"<em>She is breathtaking,</em>” Tzuyu thought. “Oh dear, my apologies. I didn’t mean to rattle you. You must be the new knight my staff had told me about, I presume?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Quick Tzuyu, think of a response, and a fast one!</em>
</p>
<p>“Yes! I apologize on intruding into your personal space but this space here was unprotected and a lowly criminal could’ve easily snuck in.” Tzuyu cooly said.</p>
<p>The voice above giggled at her. “That is why you are here, is it not? Thank you…?” The woman finished her sentence with a questioning tone.</p>
<p>“It is Tzu, Miss.”</p>
<p>“Well, Tzu, do you know who I am?” The woman questioned. “I’d assume my staff would tell you about me.”</p>
<p>“<em>My staff? Surely she isn’t the…</em>” Tzuyu gasped and quickly bowed her body into a 90 degree angle. “Forgive me, your grace. I wasn’t briefed on much. I apologize for any offending language I may have said.”</p>
<p>“Do not worry about such a thing Tzu, it is quite alright. I do not care much for that type of language anyway. It becomes quite stuffy to have everyone refer to you in such a manner. As if we cannot be friendly towards each other. Though, I hope we can be friendly with each other.” The princess explained.</p>
<p>“Of course, your grace.” “Tzu! Why do you hold a masquerade mask on your face? With a large cloak as well? I’d assume you’d be in a knights uniform.” The Princess inquired.</p>
<p>“Well, your grace,” <em>Go on Tzuyu, think of something!</em> “The knight uniform is too large for my figure so I simply have to wait to get a fitted one soon.”</p>
<p>“I see. The masquerade mask has nothing to do with that.” Dahyun said with a smug smile.</p>
<p>“Ah. To be quite honest with you, I am quite insecure of how I look. So until I get the uniform along with my helmet, I am just planning on wearing this.”</p>
<p>“Well, I think you look quite well behind the mask. I wonder-” Dahyun was interrupted.</p>
<p>The sweet and timid notes of a grand piano was heard through the halls and the room above.</p>
<p>The Princess gasped in delight. She looked up into the sky and became even more happy.</p>
<p>“Oh, Tzu. It is wonderful, don’t you see? I had forgotten today is the full moon cycle. You see, my pianist plays me this tune every full moon without delay.” Dahyun looked down at Tzuyu and tilted her head. “Excuse me but do you mind coming up here? I heard you walk into here and saw you about to climb up the wall. Perhaps you can climb up and help me with something important.”</p>
<p>Seeing as how Tzuyu had no choice, if she wanted to keep any suspicion off her, she accepted. Quickly climbing up with ease, Tzuyu was right in front of the princess waiting for her to say something.</p>
<p>“Now, do you mind putting your hand on my waist, Tzu?” Tzuyu became wide eyed at the proposition.</p>
<p>Dahyun quickly realized her mistake and tried backpedaling, “Oh my, I did not mean in that manner. I apologize. Let me ask. Tzu, can you please dance with me as I have never had the chance to do so with any person before. You seem like a wonderful candidate.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu regained her composure and smiled at the behavior the princess was showing. “If it is alright with you, your grace. I’d be honoured to have a simple dance with you.”</p>
<p>“Do you know how to dance, Tzu? The only real dances I’ve had are with my ballroom dance teacher. He teaches me every week to make sure I don’t make any mistakes in my coronation soon.”</p>
<p>“Your coronation, your grace?” Tzuyu questioned. “To answer your question, no. I humbly admit that I have never had a dance in my life.”</p>
<p>Dahyun chuckled. “Wow, my staff didn’t teach you anything at all.” The princess reached around to place Tzuyu’s hands on her waist. Tzuyu was startled at first but quickly got a sense of what needed to be done and snuggly put her hands on the princess’ waist. Dahyun laughed again. She put her arms around Tzuyu’s shoulders and began to sway them both. “It is alright, Tzu. I do not bite. To what I was going to say earlier, now that I am 21, my duty to ascend the throne as queen has come. Soon, I will be able to leave this castle and see the real world for what it is. Now, if I may crudely say, let’s stay quiet and enjoy this moment yes. There is only little time left in this piece and I wish to enjoy this moment.”</p>
<p>“Of course, your grace.” And so, the two swayed to the beautiful melody of Clair De Lune until it was done. Unfortunately as all songs do, there was an eventual end. Neither of the two wanted to part from each other after such an intimate moment. Then Tzuyu remembered what she came here for. <em>The Crowns. I came here for the crowns and I danced with the princess. I must try again some other time.</em> “Forgive me princess, I must take my leave now. Perhaps in the future we can see each other again.” “I look forward to it, Tzu. Do not be such a stranger to me if you see me. For now, goodbye. As a parting gift, here.” Dahyun gave Tzuyu a kiss on the cheek that left Tzuyu red in the face but otherwise looking cold. “Goodbye, your grace.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu descended down the same wall she climbed onto the princess’ balcony and made a bolt for it as soon as she was out of her sight.</p>
<p><em>Wait till Nayeon and Mina hear about this. They’re going to kill me.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a month since the princess had met the mysterious guard. It has been a month since the guard left her with foreign feelings the princess can’t explain. Each day that passed had only confused her more and more. Dahyun had begun to wonder what this could possibly mean.</p>
<p>
  <em>This guard, Tzu. It was as though they swept me off my feet and now I’ve forgotten to even stand without them. I must see them again.</em>
</p>
<p>The princess searched far and wide for the guard but there was no sight of them anywhere. Dahyun had stumbled upon her best friend Chaeyoung and striked up a conversation. “Chaeyoung!” Dahyun explained.</p>
<p>“Hello Dahyun, to what do I owe the pleasure of my best friend finally saying hello to me?” Chaeyoung joked.</p>
<p>“Oh Chaeyoung, don’t be so sad. I saw you three days ago. I’ve come to ask you a very important question. Has there been any new knights in the guard or is there a guard named Tzu that you’ve seen?”</p>
<p>“No, there haven't been any new knights. There hasn’t been since five months ago. To your second question, I don’t believe so. I’d have known if there was anyone named Tzu in the staff. Why do you ask?” “No reason at all, Chaeyoung. I was simply curious, is all. Now if you shall excuse me, I must return to my quarters to turn in for the night.”</p>
<p>Dahyun had begun to turn around but was stopped mid turn when she felt a hand catch her wrist. She turned her head and saw Chaeyoung give her a worried stare.</p>
<p>“You’d tell me if something was happening to you, yes? I don’t want any harm whatsoever to fall upon you, Dahyun. You’re my best friend.”</p>
<p>Dahyun gave her a sympathetic face and turned around to hug her. “I promise, Chaeyoung. I am in no danger whatsoever. If anything does happen, you will be the first to know. You have my word.” A nod from Chaeyoung was enough confirmation for her. “Now, I’m off to my quarters. Goodnight Chaeyoung.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight Dahyun.” As Dahyun was about to reach the corner to retreat back she heard Chaeyoung distantly yell, “Do not treat your best friend like a stranger again otherwise I will be the danger I speak of!”</p>
<p>“I would never think of it again!” Dahyun chuckled. After their conversation, the princess had finally retreated back to her room. As soon as she was in her room, she noticed the moon. It was full again! Dahyun quickly walked towards her balcony to get a better view of it. Some people had wondered why the princess was so fascinated with the moon. Dahyun’s answer was always, “The moon is my friend. The moon is always there for me. You may not see it during the day but it is always there. Waiting for me during the lonely hours of the night when I need it most.”</p>
<p>“Hello again, Moon. How are you today?” Nothing but silence. “Me too. I don’t feel too well either. Moon, what do you do when something does not feel right in your head but your heart is telling you something different?”</p>
<p>Before Dahyun could even imagine a response, she heard rustling below her. As she looked below her, she saw the same masquerade mask she had been seeing in her mind. <em>Of course Tzu would come at this time.</em></p>
<p>“Hello!” “Ah!” Tzuyu shouted. “Oh dear. Did I startle you again, Tzu? You are quite easy to startle.” Dahyun chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yes, your grace. You did. We must stop meeting each other like this and startling me out of my wits.”</p>
<p>“Come up! I wish to talk to you. It is a very important matter.” Dahyun may not be able to see Tzuyu’s face but she could’ve sworn she saw fear flash in her uncovered eyes for a moment before it turned stoic again.</p>
<p>“Yes, your grace.” Tzuyu quickly climbed up to her balcony with ease. “What is it that you wish to speak to me about?”</p>
<p>“Well you see Tzu, it has come to my attention that there is no guard named Tzu or any sort of semblance of that name in my staff. Or any knight for that matter. So tell me Tzu, who are you actually?”</p>
<p>Dahyun saw multiple emotions that pass through her eyes. Fear and anxiety, confusion and nervousness, Tzuyu’s eyes even narrowed for a moment as if she had locked in on her prey, before settling back to coldness.</p>
<p>“I will be honest with you princess. I admit that I am not part of your staff nor I am a knight in any way. I’ve come here for a reason.” Dahyun hummed in response. “I’ve come to seek your hand, princess. I apologize that I never made my intentions clear and that I also lied to you but I didn’t know how else to tell you. I am by no means rich or a noble in any way but I heard about you. The princess who hasn’t stepped outside of her castle for 17 years. The only contact she’s ever had was with her own staff. If you’d let me have a bit of your time princess, I can show you things that you’ve never experienced. Let me show you what the world has to offer outside your palace. My status as a commoner may cause you to think of me in disgust but please, your grace, accept my invitation.”</p>
<p>“Oh Tzu. Of course I’d never think of you any different no matter your status. Status does not matter to me. I do wish you had been honest with me from the start. Though, if you are to win my hand, you must let me know you first. I do not wish to give away my hand with no knowledge of who is winning it. Therefore, we will meet every full moon. It will give us all the more want to get to know each other as best as possible with our limited time. Will that be alright Tzu?”</p>
<p>“Yes, your grace. It sounds quite well.” The same melody that accompanied them on their first meeting began to play in the echoing halls of Dahyun’s palace. “Well, Tzu I believe it best that we dance like the last time. It will make me happy and I’m sure I can say the same thing about you. This will also be a chance to leave us anticipating our next meeting, don’t you agree?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu’s answer was to place her hands on Dahyun’s hip. “Of course I do, princess. Anything you say rings true. Now let us waltz as we may.” And so, the piano piece had once again played the song that now plays in the hearts of both Tzuyu and the princess. Tzuyu had even become so bold to twirl the princess that left the princess with a wide smile. Eventually, the song faded away to nothing.</p>
<p>“This is our time to say goodbye unfortunately. I do hope that left you anticipating next time. Remember Tzu, next full moon, I expect you to be here holding me and swaying me.” Dahyun had recounted the last time they had met and remembered the kiss on the cheek. Of course, Dahyun couldn’t leave without any parting gift again. She landed a small peck on her cheek. She had laughed at Tzuyu becoming wide eyed behind the mask. “It left me a great deal of pain to leave you like this, princess. Unfortunately, I do have to go but until next time. I look forward to another dance with you, your grace. For now, goodbye.” Tzuyu said with a slight tremor in her voice. Tzuyu took a bow before climbing down. Dahyun had waved goodbye until she saw Tzuyu out of sight. As soon as she was, the princess let her demeanor relax a bit more and sighed. She looked up to the moon as she began to process the moment between her masked suitor and herself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh Moon, I think I found my answer.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tzuyu was right about Mina and Nayeon. They were angry to say the least. Nayeon was always the loud and opinionated type so it was no surprise to hear Nayeon yell at her as soon as she came back empty handed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chou Tzuyu, you mean to tell me you wasted your hard work and skills only to come back with nothing in your hands? I knew we should’ve sent Mina instead! What’s your excuse?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina, though, Mina was scary. She could be as silent as she wants to but that doesn’t mean she’s any less intimidating. Tzuyu could’ve sworn she saw steam coming out of Mina’s ears the moment she stepped inside their house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you come into my house, empty handed, and not even a semblance of a perfect reason why? You would think after years of thievery, this would be easy for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s known these girls practically her entire life and somehow she still gets afraid when they’re angry at her. Of course, how could Tzuyu even tell them that she forgot her whole plan because she got distracted by a pale ethereal girl who she danced under the moonlight with? What could she tell the girls? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chou! Explain yourself now!” Nayeon brought Tzuyu out of her own dazed state. “You ruined this for us! How are we supposed to do this now?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you two get angry at me again, she wasn’t planned for this whole mission.” Tzuyu intercepted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is she, Tzuyu? Don’t tell me you fell distracted because you saw another beautiful girl. The amount of times you’ve almost lost something for us is ridiculous! We’ve been with each other for years now and somehow you surprise me because you are both the best thief I’ve ever had the pleasure of working with and being the worst when it comes with distractions.” Mina said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One pretty girl and you are bumbling like the idiot I always knew you were.” Nayeon added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was one time!” Nayeon and Mina looked at Tzuyu with stony faces. “Fine! Three times. You need to listen to me though. Do you two remember the princess we always heard about in stories? She’s real. I saw her. She was the reason I failed today. I swear to you both, I had every intention of grabbing the crowns but then she showed up and… I got distracted. She was the most stunning woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. No story could ever compare to her beauty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me that you came face to face with the princess and you still came back here? Tzuyu, how did you come back?! You have me to thank for the disguise by the way. As it turns out, it did come in handy.” Nayeon smugly said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I posed as a guard. I guess the princess did think it was true. I tried breaching the palace but I quickly came to the realization that I was under the princess’ balcony. She startled me. At first, I had no clue on what to do. The princess asked me if I was the new staff she was expecting and I took the chance. At that moment I wasn’t aware she was the princess, I thought she was simply a part of the palace staff. She then asked me about the cloak and mask, of course I had to come up with something and I said that the uniform was yet to fit me and so they had to tailor a uniform for my size. As for the mask, I told her that the helmet was too big and therefore I was wearing a mask because I am too insecure.” Tzuyu heard a snort coming from Mina. “As I was saying, the princess actually believed it. I must admit the princess is quite naive in nature. At one point, there was a piano piece playing in the palace halls and the princess asked me to dance. Can you imagine that? A princess asking you to climb up her balcony and dance with her? In order to not blow my cover, of course I had to oblige.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes? How did that go, you heathen?” Mina joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was actually quite lovely. She taught me how to dance. She had even mentioned her coronation. Afterwards, we just danced under the moonlight. It was simple. One would not believe that such a noble would allow such a thing but she did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay well, here is what we are going to do. You, Chou Tzuyu, are going back to that palace. You are going to pose as a guard like you said. If the princess or anybody sees you in any way, we can be assured that you have a failsafe. After you go inside and pass any sort of security, you will go inside and find those crowns. From there, we sell those crowns, improve our village and it’s state, provide for the orphanage so those kids don’t have to steal for the rest of their lives, and go out of town so no one can track our location. Got it Chou?” Tzuyu nodded. “Great! Then it is all settled. We will spend the next few weeks preparing you for the job and…making sure you are not to be distracted by anything or anyone. Now, go get some rest you two. We have a lot to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…………....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu should’ve known that it would fail again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again Chou?! How could you possibly fail something like this? The opportunity was right there. All you had to do was pose as a guard and infiltrate the palace! The princess even thought you were one. What’s your excuse now? Oh, she held my hand and I bursted into flames!” Mina shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my fault this time! The princess figured out that I wasn’t a part of her staff. I have no idea how but she figured it out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You fool! She is the princess. She can find out anything she wants to know. She more than likely wanted to know if you were around so she could talk to you. Great! Now, we have no chance of getting those damn crowns!” Mina shouted again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not true actually.” Mina raised an eyebrow at Tzuyu’s comment. “I told her I wished for her hand in courtship. That I was a suitor wishing to seek her. Again, the naive princess believed me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Nayeon said. “We can use that. What else did she say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are to see each other under every full moon till I can capture her heart.  After that, all we did was sway to the piano again until I had to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chou Tzuyu, you are incredible! Listen to me okay? Use that to your advantage. Win her heart until you can get those crowns.” Nayeon brilliantly yelled. “You will meet her every full moon and woo her. Make sure you do not reveal anything about yourself. Do not take that disguise no matter what otherwise there will be major consequences. Use every opportunity that comes your way. Though, I must say, why every full moon? What is the problem with meeting every night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I truly have no idea. Every time I have tried coming into the castle, it was under a full moon. No matter what, the palace pianist never fails to play this tune. Perhaps that is why. She enjoys dancing with me. She had even explained that the only person she has danced with is her ballroom teacher in order to prepare for her coronation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect! Now, the next time you see her, this is what you are going to do.” Nayeon said with such intrigue in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>……</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If someone had asked the princess what she thought of the moon, she’d give you the same phrase without fail. “The moon is my friend. The moon is always there for me. You may not see it during the day but it is always there. Waiting for me during the lonely hours of the night when I need it most.” What everyone failed to ask was why she was so attached to the moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You see, after the tragic death of her father, Dahyun was forced inside for many years. The only individuals she could speak with was her staff. Only, her staff were all adults who were trained to speak properly and with respect to a princess. Dahyun quickly found it boring when she tried engaging in conversations and all she got in return was a quick one worded answer. When she had tried with her teachers, they scolded her and told her to focus on the lesson. Dahyun had gone on for so long without any companion that she became silent for years. Whenever someone had asked her a question, she would only respond with a curt nod or a shake of the head. No verbal answers were given. Of course, her teachers would give her scoldings regardless whether she spoke or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until she was 11 years of age that she finally got her companion in the form of the moon. The princess was given a strict schedule for sleeping and she had always followed it. One night though, she couldn’t sleep even if she tried. She found herself way too restless and full of energy that she just leapt out of bed and opened her balcony door. There in the sky was the full moon staring back at her. It’s light reflected so beautifully across the entire kingdom she overlooked. Despite no words or sounds coming from the moon, it was as though the moon had spoken to Dahyun like friends who have always known each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two long years of the moon being the only thing that she can freely talk to made her extremely attached to it. Chaeyoung had come into her life at the age of 13. As amazing as it felt to Dahyun to finally have a physical friend who was the same age as her, the moon still felt like the friend she always had. Without fail, she always went outside when the lunar cycle came to be a full moon. With the melody she had requested to be played, to the Princess it felt like such an intimate moment shared between two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>……</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Dahyun stepped out onto her balcony, her suitor already was waiting for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear, you’re quite early.” Dahyun said with surprise evident in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, your grace. I come here seeking a chance to take you outside of here. It does not have to be outside of the castle by any means but I do wish for us to have a chance to get to know one another that doesn’t involve dancing.” Tzuyu explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you are quite bold. As much as I do love the idea of seeing the world outside, I mustn't leave my safe haven. Though, I do have a place. The palace garden. It is quite lovely during the day but clearly our situation is a bit unique so you are just going to have to take my word for it.” Dahyun giggled. “How do you plan on taking me there, Tzu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me, your grace, for me asking this of you but you must jump or climb away from the balcony. I promise you I will catch you if you agree to my proposition. Unfortunately, we do not have many options and this was the only chance I could find.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Dahyun deadpanned. “You expect me, a princess, to climb off my balcony with a person who is seeking my courtship?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, your grace, it does seem weird but I do assure my intentions are pure. I mean absolutely no harm to you.” Tzuyu said with panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun’s sweet laugh filled the air. “I simply jest with you, Tzu. I do not mind a bit of rough and tumble despite being a princess. I will ask for your help climbing down. I need you to catch me, yes?” Dahyun made eye contact with Tzuyu. “I trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu simply nodded and quickly made her way down the princess’ balcony. “Alright, your grace. It is safe to come down now. What you are going to do is plant your feet on the stone below you and feel for the loose bricks sticking out. That is what you will use to climb. It won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I can do this. I am Princess Dahyun. I am not afraid of no measly height.” Dahyun said with her voice trembling. “You will catch me if anything happens to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, your grace. I will make sure no harm will ever come your way with me.” Tzuyu wholeheartedly said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun nodded and turned around to place her feet on the loose bricks. The princess was actually doing quite well for someone who has never done this before. That was, until she misplaced her foot and started plummeting to the ground. Dahyun closed her eyes and had let out a shriek anticipating the impact. Only, she was caught by plush arms. She opened her eyes to find Tzuyu staring back at her with eyes wide open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those are such beautiful eyes, so doll-like.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu cleared her throat. “Uhh, your grace, as much as I do wish to win your heart, I do not believe this is the way to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh dear, my sincerest apologies. I did not expect for myself to fall like that. Thank you, Tzu. I do believe a reward is in order in the future for saving me! What do you say? How about a tour around the castle one day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the mask covering Tzuyu’s face, Dahyun could see her eyes light up at that offer. “I’d be more than delighted, your grace. It would be an honor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well then! I will set up something in the future! Now, I do believe I offered to go visit the palace garden. Come along. We must leave in haste so we are not seen by anyone. My guards would go a bit delirious if they saw the princess with a masked stranger in the grounds so we must be extra careful. Though, I do not believe that will be a problem for you considering the first time we met, you sneaked past my guards and managed to get all the way to my balcony without alerting anyone. Let us go.” Dahyun grabbed Tzuyu’s hand and started quietly making their way through the castle grounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Dahyun started, “Despite the two of us having known each other for over 3 full moons now, the only way I have gotten to know you is through a dance. Do tell me a little bit about yourself. What does a day in the life of Tzu look like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could say the same for you, your grace.” Tzuyu rebutted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately Tzu, I have caught you in a lie…” Dahyun pondered her next response for a moment. “Oh, I suppose you are right. The closest thing I have said is that my coronation is upcoming. Well! I suppose this is a wonderful time to get to know one another.  What is that you wish to know about me, Tzu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Many things, your grace. I would appreciate the most simplest facts about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite the charmer, aren’t you? Very well! How about this? Every time I answer one thing about me, I get the chance to ask something of you. That seems fair, don’t you think Tzu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. You first, your grace. Do the honors.” Tzuyu chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, first thing about me? My name is Dahyun and I am 21 years old.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So basic do you not think so, your grace?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The night is young, Tzu. We have plenty of time to get to know one another. Let us not rush by giving the most harshest points of one another just yet. Your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Tzu and I am 20 years old.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun smiled. “You have said that what I was saying is basic yet you give the exact same phrasing as I did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though Dahyun could not see Tzuyu, Tzuyu did reciprocate her smile. “You also said that the night is young. More time to give each other simple facts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun suddenly turned around and her eyes lit up. “Tzu! We’re here.” She lifted her arms in a sweeping motion to indicate the space of the garden. “Over there, you will be able to see the loveliest flowers that I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing, my precious magnolias and the beautiful yellow blossoms that come from the golden bell tree. Here, I have come up with the idea to try and build our own crops to help the village people out. I worry they do not have enough crops as it is to feed their families so I thought perhaps it’d be best if we worry about our own food supply. I even employed the local farmers to help us out from time to time to make sure our crops are growing well!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am in awe, your grace. The village has been well lately but I had not realized it was your doing.” Tzuyu bowed deeply in gratitude. “You may not have realized it but you truly have helped us and the children out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Us? The children?” Dahyun questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu froze. “Yes, your grace. Though, I should not say much.” Tzuyu had tried masking the nervousness in her voice but deeply failed. “We have hardly gotten to know each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is okay if you do not wish to tell me. If it will help you out, I will tell you why I have been in solitude. Perhaps that will help you feel more comfortable and open to tell me more about yourself. Come. There is a bench near.” Tzuyu nodded and took Dahyun’s hand to let her leadTzuyu to the bench. After taking their seats, the princess had taken a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure you have heard what happened to the late King and Queen. My mother was poisoned when she was expecting a child. She didn’t have much time so my father was forced no choice but to carry out my birth. It was quite a miracle that I was born into this world, from what I heard in passing throughout the years. Though my mother was taken from my father and I, my father still treated me with love and treated me just the same you’d expect. I was able to have four years with him. One would think an incident 17 years ago wouldn’t be so fresh in your mind but sometimes, Tzu, sometimes the memory still haunts me. Whether I see his portrait looming over his rightful throne or seeing his last breath in my dreams, he still comes to visit me. On a trip, he was stabbed right in front of me. He had tried to protect me but in the end, his soulless body had fallen onto me, I was stuck and in that moment I could only think about what would happen to me. Then, I remembered before my father fell dead, he told me to run and run until I was safe. Luckily for me in that time, my small figure was able to evade the vision of the assailants but my escape was quickly in vain as I was intercepted by the men who killed my father. Had it not been for my screaming that alerted the nearby guards of my presence, I worry what would have happened to me. Would I still be alive today, would I still be here staring up at the moon…would I still be here to meet and talk to you?” A single tear had made its mark down Dahyun’s face and Tzuyu quickly brought her hand to wipe it off. Dahyun weakly chuckled. “I apologize, Tzu. I did not think I would lose my composure. It has been 17 years. I did not think it would still hurt like it happened just the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Tzuyu struggled on what to say. “I am deeply sorry to hear about your loss, your grace. I do know one thing. No matter how many years pass, the pain never truly leaves. It simply becomes a dull thing that does not bother you until you remember, then it sticks with you until you’ve become too empty to care about it anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun looked at her with empathy. “Have you ever lost someone, Tzu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents...it was a fire. I know nobody wishes to admit it or my friends tell me it wasn’t my doing but I know the truth. I was the one who tripped and caused the fire that forced my parents inside a burning building. I had merely stolen a piece of bread from a merchant who would refuse to give any scraps and I had tried running. I found out later that a kerosene lamp was the cause of the fire. The same lamp I had tripped over trying to run away. That day, I was responsible for not only the death of my parents but the others that worked with my parents. I was forced to hear the screams of pain and cries of anguish as their bodies burned. I simply stood there. Waiting and waiting, waiting until the fire finally subsided. When it did stop, I ran in. I heard the people all around yell at me to stop but I could not stop. I had to find out for myself whether or not my parents were truly dead. Eventually going through ashes and rubble, I stumbled upon nothing. No bodies, no bones, nothing. I do not know what happened in that fire exactly but all I know is that my parents and everyone else in there suffered through a painful and awful death. It was my fault that nobody could get a proper burial. Everything was gone. If it helps, your grace, I suffered through nightmares. Horrific nightmares that I have not been able to get rid of. I still see it in my dreams. The fires licking the wood as the building burned. Eventually though, I got through it. I was sent to the village orphanage afterwards, I became friends with two great people, and I even became a leader to the kids after a dozen years. While I can not say that I have been able to rid of the tragedy, I have been able to deal with it. It doesn’t bother me as much as it once did. With time, wounds do heal. No matter the damage it might be and that spot might not ever be restored, a wound will eventually heal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Tzu. Thank you for trusting me and sharing your pain with me.” Dahyun leaned her head onto Tzuyu’s shoulder. “I know how hard it can be to discuss something as painful as death but I truly do appreciate you opening up to me. It brings me a great deal of honor to know that you trust me so dearly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, your grace. I do mean it when I say, you bring me a sort of contentment I had not felt in so long. Thank you for letting me bring you outside. Even if we can not go outside the palace grounds, I do greatly love that you let me. Though I must ask, your grace, what are we to do now? I fear us sharing those pinnacle moments of our lives turned the moment sour.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nonsense Tzu! I am sure there is something we can do. I would even stay if we were to simply sit in silence and savor our moments together. Do you not think so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. Whatever you wish for, I will grant. No matter the feat, I will do so. I would even give you the moon and stars if you ask!” Tzuyu exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh! Tzu,” Dahyun laughed. “I do not worry that you will keep your promise, I worry that you will alert the guards of your presence. Let me treasure this moment. No matter how short, I shall always love anything we do together. You mean a great deal to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You as well to me, your grace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair had simply sat there for a meager amount of time. Lucidly sitting in the moonlight. Eventually Dahyun did notice that they had spent too much time being outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tzu, as much as it pains me to say, I must take my leave before anyone notices my absence and rings any sort of alarm. Care to walk me back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, your grace. Though, how are you to get bacK? I mean no offense to you princess but you did take fall when climbing down. I fear you may have another stumble when you climb up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am afraid you are right. Okay! Here is the plan! You leave right now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu let out a joke before Dahyun could finish. “So courteous of you, your grace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hush. You interrupted me before I could finish my plan. As I was saying, you will leave right now so I can go up to the entrance of the palace and explain what I am doing outside. ‘I simply went to go take a walk into the gardens. I have only seen the flowers in the dark sky twice in my lifetime. Forgive me for seizing an opportunity.’ If the guards ask me how I got out without any detection I will say, ‘You must not have heard me then. I slipped out earlier and surely you would have noticed my departure.’ What do you think, Tzu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it is a marvelous idea. I suppose I must depart now? I must be honest with you princess. After the night we had, I do not want to leave you. How do I say this, your grace? You are... you are the moon to my dark sky. Without you, I do not believe there would be even a glimmer of moonlight in my bleak life. You make the sky look more beautiful through each time I even catch a glimpse of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun took a hold of Tzuyu’s hands and squeezed. “If I am the moon to you, Tzu, then you will be the stars that accompany me. You are the stars that shine through my moonlight, because of you, I have the slightest shine in life. Each night, the stars appear through no fail. Each night, I think of you. Know that even if the stars appear, I only wish to see the brightest star in my life. You. For now, this is goodbye. Until the next full moon, Tzu. I am already anticipating it. Goodbye.” Dahyun finally let go of Tzuyu’s hands and started taking her leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By now, Dahyun was a decent way from Tzuyu before the latter called back. “Your grace! I wish to tell you something important! My name is not just Tzu! It is Tzuyu, your grace, Chou Tzuyu. Goodbye, my beloved moon!” Tzuyu had then made her leave as soon as the last sentence left her mouth. Dahyun could only simply chuckle. Eventually, Dahyun made her way inside the palace by a little bit of questioning but luckily the guards understood that as long as she was safe there was no worry. She had finally retired to her bed staring outside her window, looking at the night sky. Finally being able to rest and fall at mercy to sleep, the princess only had one thought on her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chou Tzuyu...What do you do to me? </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the beginning, this was merely a plot for Tzuyu to steal the royal crowns and leave as soon as possible, but why did she have to complicate things even further? She could blame Nayeon and Mina for this but she knows the truth. She agreed to everything. This was for the sake of the poor children stuck inside that orphanage with no chance of survival, but why does it feel like she has another motive to keep visiting the princess? Nonetheless she had a mission to carry out and god damn it, she’s Chou Tzuyu, she can accomplish this with no problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Tzuyu had finished her thought, she had already set foot right below the beloved balcony. It was a full moon, after all. There was no way she would miss out on her monthly meetings with the princess. Tzuyu chuckled and shouted, “Rapunzel Rapunzel, let down your hair!” Silence was her answer. Tzuyu tried again, and waited for a handful of minutes, nothing. She began to grow more worried and anxious as the minutes passed by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I so worried about the princess, if she is merely a pawn in this game I have created? Could it be that I need her in this plan so I can successfully acquire what I so desire? Nevertheless, I must see to it that she is okay. If not for my own peace of mind, for the children who desperately need that crown for a better livelihood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu made her way onto the princess’ balcony. Hesitating for a moment as she reached the door separating her from Dahyun, she quickly made up her mind and within one fluid motion, she opened the door. Unfortunately for Tzuyu, she wished she didn’t have to see her princess look so sickly. In haste, she made her way near Dahyun’s bedside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your grace,” Tzuyu whispered, “It is me, Tzuyu.” She placed her hand upon Dahyun’s warm cheek and that awoke the princess from her slumber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tzuyu. You came. I thought the sight of me being absent from my balcony would’ve made you leave but you still came. Even in sickness, you come to my side.” Dahyun struggled to get out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I had to come and see you. Our monthly visits can only go on for so long. Every meeting we have, it angers me that we both agreed on seeing each other monthly. I wish to be by your side always, no matter what. Every day I think of you and ponder upon what you do. Whether or not you are okay, you are happy, and you are healthy. When I saw no sight of you, I had to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun chuckled. “My hero. My stars in the sky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was no moonlight tonight to accompany my sky, no shine. Tonight, the sky was nothing but darkness because I saw no sight of you. To see you like this, on the brink of death, it pains me to see you in so much pain. To know that I can not do anything to lessen your pain or to make this stop. Please Princess, let me know if there is anything I can do.” Tzuyu took the clammy hand of Dahyun and squeezed hard. “Anything at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay by my side, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always, my moonlight. Always.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>……</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour had passed. Tzuyu hadn’t left Dahyun’s side at all. Simply kneeling and resting her head on the soft silk sheets, holding and stroking the princess’ hand as the princess slept peacefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at the door resonated through the whole room, making Tzuyu jump to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, your grace. I come carrying the tea you requested for.” The mysterious woman came in with her back turned away from the two other figures in the room. She set down the tea on the bedside table facing away. “I sincerely apologize for this taking so…” She screamed as soon as she saw the masked figure standing over the beloved princess of the land. She tried running towards the door but Tzuyu quickly ran over and blocked her from exiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I mean no harm to anybody at all. I come in peace, I swear by it.” Tzuyu said as she had her hands up in peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though the woman wouldn’t hear of it, she began to back up and in the process knocked over the tea she had brought, which knocked Dahyun out of her feverish state. “Momo, please.” Dahyun weakly said. “She truly means no harm. She is a friend. One of the only friends I have in this world. Please do not tell anyone, Momo, this secret needs to be kept between all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo eagerly nodded. “Of course, your grace. I will make no mention of this to anyone and if I do, you may do whatever you wish as punishment for breaking this promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need for punishment. I trust you, Momo. I know you won’t tell anyone. You are my handmaiden, a person who I see as a great friend to me.” Momo bowed deeply in gratitude at being called a friend to the princess. “I ask you one more thing. Can you please leave Tzuyu and I alone at this moment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, your grace! I will fetch more tea for our guest and make up for the fallen tea.” Momo made her way to the door and Tzuyu stepped aside. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Tzuyu. May we see each other again in the future.” Momo stepped out right as Tzuyu nodded her head in acknowledgement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Momo was out the door, Tzuyu rushed over back to Dahyun’s side. “You should rest more, princess. I worry what this sickness may do to you if you do not receive the correct treatment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Tzuyu, you can call me by my first name. It’s the least you deserve after all of our meetings. As for my treatment, do not worry. I have faith that I will get through this. Let me talk to you more since this is a rare occasion after all. You have never stepped foot in my bedroom, let alone any of the rooms in the palace, unless I am not aware that you have been here before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Not at all, your grace.” Dahyun narrowed her eyes. “Not at all...Dahyun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps one day I can give you a tour of my home. I’d absolutely love to show you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One day but today is not that day. Focus on resting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense Tzuyu. I feel better already. Please,” Dahyun pleaded. “Just talk to me. Hearing the sweet sound of your voice can become the medicine that I need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu chuckled. “Yes, Dahyun. Anything for you to recover better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One minute had turned into an hour, an hour into the entire night passing by as the two talked about anything that had come up into their minds. By the time Tzuyu had taken notice of the time, the sun had begun it’s rise to wake up the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear, it appears more time has passed than I realized, I truly do need to take my leave.” Tzuyu said. “I have matters to attend to that require my attention.” Before Tzuyu could take another step towards the balcony, Dahyun caught her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Tzuyu, you have stayed the entire night. Please, stay with me. I do not think I can wait another moon cycle to see you again. Let us be selfish and relish in the moment we were lucky enough to receive. Just a little more time. Lie down in bed with me. You and I... we could fall asleep together. Domesticity is something we have never done before. Simply falling asleep with each other is something we may never have the chance to do. Stay. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu looked over at the balcony for one moment, then to Dahyun. “Will I ever be able to resist you, Dahyun?” Tzuyu sighed. “Very well Princess but if those important matters I mentioned before became angry with me, I am blaming you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun giggled. “If that is the price for having more time with you, so be it. Come here.” Dahyun raised her arms to show that she wanted to be held.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess...are you not worried about boundaries? We have only met so many times and I worry we may be going too fast with each other.” Tzuyu said as she towered over Dahyun trying to climb into her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time is simply a man made concept Tzuyu. There is no specific set of time for any form of companionship. However someone may take it, it doesn’t make it any less real, my starlight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well Dahyun.” Tzuyu climbed under the silk sheets and wrapped her arms around Dahyun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Warm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tzuyu thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is...nice. This feeling is so foreign to me. Why does my heart feel like it’s racing when I’m simply lying in bed with Dahyun?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Close your eyes, Tzuyu. Rest for a bit. I assure you no one will bother us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu nodded. Her head hit the pillow besides Dahyun’s and within seconds she felt exhaustion hit her hard. She put her chin on top of Dahyun’s head and sighed one last time. “Sleep well, my beloved moon.” Tzuyu said as sleep finally engulfed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>……</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun sighed for the umpteenth time. For once in her life, she did not wish to leave her bed. How could she when the warmth of her masked suitor enveloped her like a warm fire, but she does need to leave her bed for the sake of having some fresh air out on the balcony. With one more sigh, Dahyun disentangled herself from Tzuyu’s embrace and with a tiny bit of struggle, she lifted herself out of bed and walked towards her balcony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh breeze coming through. Simply enjoying the peace she has before it is eventually shattered with the heavy duties she must attend to. Overlooking her kingdom, she began to wonder what life would be like if she herself was a commoner instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warm hands wrapped around her waist. “Hello, Dahyun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though startled, Dahyun was able to come up with a quip fast. “Oh Tzuyu, you mustn’t sneak up on me like that. Heavens forbid you scare me and I miss my own coronation because I died of fright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies. You looked so peaceful and I did not want to startle you out of your daydreams. Come back to bed with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Tzuyu, let us stay here for a little while more before we must inevitably leave our presences.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu hummed. “What were you thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun turned around to look at Tzuyu and her eyes. “What life must be like in the village. I was blessed enough to be born into nobility but what becomes of those less fortunate than I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may be honest, life down there isn’t as glamorous as yours is. We do our best to survive but sometimes it isn’t enough. There have been moments where I have thought of giving up and letting the tide take me under with it but I persevered. Some are not as lucky as I. I have seen many of my fellow commoners. Whether it be by fatigue, natural causes, or illness, many do not live long enough to even think of luxuries because it is nothing but hard work. Work that does not pay off enough to rest for even a moment. The village is rough and many buildings are coming down and there is only so much a person can do before life tears them down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tzuyu, your hands.” Dahyun tried pushing away Tzuyu’s tightening hands. “You are hurting me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I apologize. I must have gotten lost in my head as I talked to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is okay. I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu sighed and brought her hand to caress Dahyun’s cheek. “Dahyun. By the grace of god himself, he took his time with you. Every curve of you, every crook, every dip, I find myself admiring you like I did the first time I laid my eyes upon you every day. No one will ever match you. Not even the sun itself can block out the moonlight I seek to my stars.” Tzuyu appeared to be conflicted and fighting a fight inside her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tzuyu, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess...I must confess something to you…I…” Before Tzuyu could get another word out, a knock sounded at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Tzuyu and Dahyun sent panicked looks at the shut door. The creaking of the wooden door as it began to open, startled Dahyun enough to stumble towards the door and caught it in her small hands right as a head was about to peek in. Dahyun saw Chaeyoung right as she was about to step into the door and also saw Momo in the hallway sending her panicked looks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Chaeyoung.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Dahyun? What is up with you this morning? You appear out of breath.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know. I caught a bit of a cold the last few days. I have barely begun to recover from it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, I forgot about that. With the preparations and everything, it slipped my mind. Speaking of, may I come in so we can talk about what we plan on doing for your special event?” Chaeyoung tried pushing the door further to step in but Dahyun pushed back against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Under normal circumstances, you know I would Chaeyoung but...I am naked!” Dahyun yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows. “M-My apologies. Let us see to it that we may discuss it later on in the day! Goodbye, Dahyun!” Chaeyoung quickly made her haste and brought Momo with her. As they rounded the corner of the hallway, Dahyun heard the high pitched laugh of Momo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head in amusement</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun turned around and looked at Tzuyu right as she brought her leg up to climb back down. “Tzuyu! Wait a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu responded back. “I must go home, Princess. There are things waiting for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am aware of that but one more thing. I have an idea that may interest you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun smiled. “Mhm. If you wish to hear about it, come back tonight again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tempting offer, princess. Breaking our tradition of monthly visits I see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say? You have bewitched me, both soul and body.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not worry my princess. I will be there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Tzuyu! One more thing I wish to ask you. What is it you were going to say before you got interrupted?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nothing. I assure you. I will see you tonight. Until then, Princess.”Tzuyu then climbed down and sneakily made her way outside of the castle walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun rested her chin on the railing of the balcony and </span>
  <span>contently </span>
  <span>sighed with a small smile on her face. The sound of the door creaking alerted Dahyun to someone’s presence in her room and she turned around. “Momo! Hello!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your grace, I do not mean to be so rude but would you be so kind as to tell me who was in your chambers late into the night as well into the afternoon?” Momo said with an amusing but questioning tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Momo. Where do I start?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>……</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tell-tale sound of a hand wrapping a knock at the glass door made Dahyun know exactly who was at the door as she had her back facing the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard light footsteps make their way across. She felt warm hands wrap around her waist once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tzuyu.” Dahyun whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good evening, Princess. You told me to come back for something important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That I did, Tzuyu! That I did! Come,” Dahyun raised her hand to make sure Tzuyu took it and led them back to the balcony. “Are the stars not lovely when not overshadowed by the full moon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Dahyun but you are leaving me with curiosity. I must know what you want to tell me. I will combust out of anticipation.” Tzuyu laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take my hand.” Tzuyu did so. “Put it here.” She obeyed. “Other hand.” Like a puppy dog, she did what was asked. “Now, let’s dance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With what music?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm...sing me something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not sing, Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For me?” Dahyun pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu groaned. “Fine. Tell me what you were going to say before I stop singing.” She began swaying them together as she recalled the melody of that precious piano piece she had first met Dahyun with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The princess rested her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder. “You recall our earlier conversation about life in the village? I discussed it with Chaeyoung. She just so happens to be captain of my brilliant Guard. She agreed with my idea.” Tzuyu hummed. “What if I invite the commoners to the palace? It does not have to be inside or anything. I was even thinking...of a masquerade ball. It would be a good chance for me to socialize with other nobles from other kingdoms and I would be able to properly talk to the commoners with no fuss. You already have the attire fitted to attend. You can come as my partner. I can just say that I arranged to have someone on my arm without raising alarms. We can comfortably be in public with no fear, Tzuyu. I think of this as a great opportunity for both I and everyone. We have not had any gatherings in this palace for years. Not since...the brutal slaying of my father. What do you say, Tzuyu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu stopped her singing and her dancing. “What do I think? Your grace, if I may be so blunt, you are a lunatic. You hardly know me. You barely know my name after I told you. We hardly see each other. What makes you think any of this is okay? To be okay with parading me around like a hound with your social class? You have not even seen what I look like, for christ’s sake. You must still be sick with you talking madness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you, you will be by my side no matter what. I only plan on socializing a little seeing as how this is my first royal event since I became isolated from the world. I adore you, Tzuyu. No, I...I love you, Tzuyu. The way you make conversations with me. The way you do not hesitate to dance with me. The way you hold me like we may not see each other again. I may not know what you look like, but I can assure you that you make me feel something that I have never felt before. I only ever read what love is through books. The palace library is filled with romance novels that I could only dream of living out but Tzuyu, you helped make my dream a reality. You make me happy. I have not felt happiness since I was isolated. These walls that we are surrounded by do not hold the same warmth it once did when my parents were still with me. Tzuyu you made these walls come alive. These books I speak of describe love as this fluttering feeling of butterflies erupting inside your stomach. What I feel is more intense. It feels like an inferno is spreading through me, from my head all the way down to my toes. You make me feel like I was plunged into the most iciest depths of our land but just as quickly you pulled me into your arms and it is suddenly as though I am sitting near a fireplace reading my favorite novel as you have me in your arms. Enveloping me with your warmth. You make me feel so many things that I can not put into words.” Dahyun sighed. “I know what people think of me. I must be dull-witted, naive, and gullible considering I am 21 and I have never truly experienced anything outside in the real world but I know what is real. I know that my feelings are true for you, Chou Tzuyu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun sniffled a little. “Do what you will with that information but I do not think I could stand one more minute of not letting you know how I truly feel. Can...can I ask you one thing? Will you let me see you? See you for who you are and not just some mask I am forced to see every time I look at you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu sighed. “I do not know how to express my feelings very well, Dahyun. Perhaps me showing you my face can tell you enough.” Tzuyu brought her hand to the back of her head and untied the knot keeping the mask from slipping off her face. She ducked her head and took it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see you, Tzuyu. I want to see who I have fallen in love with.” One last sigh and Tzuyu brought her head up. “Tzuyu…you say God himself took his time creating me but you, He must have set you out to become a god. You are divine, ethereal, stunning. No word in my vocabulary can come close to seeing you. You make my heart skip a thousand times a minute, Tzuyu. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is I who should thank you, Dahyun. I apologize. I do not know what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun squeezed Tzuyu’s hand in reassurance. “You do not have to say anything at all, my starlight. Being here with you is enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dahyun...There is another way I can show you my love for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever do you mean?” Tzuyu looked over towards the bed in Dahyun’s chambers. “Oh! Tzuyu…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not have to agree to anything you do not want, princess. I only suggest.” Tzuyu cleared her throat out of embarrassment. “Dahyun, may I have the pleasure of showing you how I feel about you? May I be your...late night companion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun responded with something that was bold. She brought her hand to the back of Tzuyu’s neck and brought her down straight to her lips. Their first kiss exchanged through the quiet night. The small rustling of trees swaying in the wind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun was the first to pull back. A hoarse whisper left her lips,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please...take me to bed, Tzuyu.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry to my readers, I became busy with a lot of things and then I made another fic so I put this fic on the background. When I came back to it, this is what I wrote! I hope this is okay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as Tzuyu closed the feeble door to the house she shares with Nayeon and Mina, she heard footsteps coming. Before she could even turn her head, she was bombarded with questions.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you so late into the day?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you finally get them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you caught?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did the princess take notice when you left?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please! One question at a time okay?” Tzuyu countered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina stepped up. “Let me ask again. What were you doing so late that you came back mid-day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I may have...stayed the night at the palace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With the princess?!” Nayeon yelled shockingly. “How...scandalous. That does not answer my question though. If you spent that much time, surely you secured what we needed.” Silence. “You have got to be kidding me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the royal palace, Nayeon! It is like a fortress there! Especially inside. The princess is best friends with the captain of the royal guard! If word got around that the princess was bringing a masked figure into her room late into the night, it would not raise alarms?! I am doing my best here! You try it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, that is enough, you two. Nayeon is right, Tzuyu. With the amount of time you have been spending over there, it would become easier for the chance to open up. Why are you not taking it? What is the exact reason?” Mina questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I tell you both, you must promise not to get cross with me, okay?” They both nodded and Tzuyu inhaled deeply. “I...I believe that I have fallen in love with the princess….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Mina lost her composure. “This has to be a joke, Tzuyu! You should know better! We are already risking enough with you being this close to the princess but you want to further jeopardize what we have accomplished because...because you have fallen in love?! How could I not be mad?! I knew you were not ready for this but somehow I let you do this anyway! Unbelievable, Tzuyu!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu sighed , crouched down to the floor, and put her face in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mina. Please. She clearly feels bad about it enough. Let us not further drive a knife into her. Just leave. Go for a walk or something but leave to clear your mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine!” Mina huffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon squatted down to Tzuyu’s level and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Tzuyu…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Please I do not want to hear your lecture right as I heard Mina’s.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not why I am here, Tzuyu. I have no plans to lecture you. I just want to talk. Tell me about everything. Tell me about her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You are not going to poke any fun at me or anything?” Nayeon shook her head. “Okay. Where do I start? You know that first day I tried enacting our plan, I should have known how smitten I was with her. At the first sight of her, I thought she was so beautiful, Nayeon. It did not help that she was so nice to me even though she did not know me. She did not treat me like some lowly peasant who has no business being there. She treated me like a human being. Most royals would just scoff at my mere presence but not her. She was so bold in her actions that day. We barely met but can you believe it? She asked me to dance with her. God, I should have just given up on the mission at hand and we could find a more suitable target. I fell in love, Nayeon. I barely figured that out yesterday. I do not know what to do. I am scared. On one hand, I know what I must do to protect the innocent children being crushed by life but on the other hand I love Dahyun too much to hurt her like this. I know how devastated she will be when she learns of my true intentions. I can not bear to think of it.  Do you know how kind she is? After hearing of what life is like down here, she organized a whole masquerade ball and plans to invite all of us to the palace courtyard to celebrate. She even wants me to attend the ball with her as her partner. Everything is so confusing. I really do not know what to do. Nayeon...what do I do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately Tzuyu, I can not help you on that matter. This is something you have to solve on your own. It is your choice on what kind of route you want to take care in the future. According to you, you either break the princess’ heart or you leave the village orphans to fend for themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what you must do, Tzuyu.” Mina coldly said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you get here? How much did you hear?” Tzuyu asked, afraid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough to know what needs to be done for the children. The princess will get over you breaking her heart eventually. Those children need that money from those crowns, Tzuyu, and you know it. If you do take my advice and decide the better option, then I already have a plan in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your plan is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for asking, Nayeon. Tzuyu, Nayeon and I are going to be in that same crowd of villagers. What I want you to do is to not go to that ball as hard as you can. If the princess relents, you can sneak off from her bedroom to where they store the crowns while she is distracted. If you succeed, we will be waiting near the princess’ balcony. From there, we will escape. We will figure out how to distribute the crowns when we get them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I have no choice but to go as her partner, then what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Find a way to escape. I know you will think of something. So, do you agree with me? Think of the children, Tzuyu. Think of what they need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu remained conflicted for a few minutes as she weighed her options. Tzuyu looked up at Mina and nodded. “For the children.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Just stay where you are with the Princess for now. Do not raise any alarms. Good luck, Tzuyu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon repeated the same thing to her but softer. “Good luck, Tzuyu. Please...be safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>……</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fateful day of the masquerade finally befell the kingdom. Many had begun the preparations as soon as the princess gave word of what was to happen and had prepped for many weeks now. The kingdom people had set aside their finest attire for the special event seeing as how it has been years now and they have truly missed the wonderful events being thrown by the previous royals. The surrounding nobles had already summoned their carriages to take them to the palace and were now on their way as their horses trotted through the mountains. The palace staff were anticipating their skills finally being put to the test for the large event.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The aforementioned princess was just waking up as the sunlight hit her pale face through the curtains. She briefly opened her eyes before shutting them again at the harsh sunlight bothering her. She turned around and was met with the sight of Tzuyu sleeping on her side. As she brought her hand up to stroke Tzuyu’s cheek, she froze and remembered the events of the previous night. Embarrassed, she brought her hand back and tucked her head under Tzuyu’s chin. The sudden movement awoke Tzuyu from her sleep. Simply humming she wrapped her arms around Dahyun tighter. “Good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, my starlight. How have you slept? I hope well...especially after our endeavors last night.” Dahyun said timidly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu smiled.“Well, ever since we broke away from our monthly tradition many nights ago and have resorted to nightly visits, I should ask the same of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dahyun gazed lovingly and brought back her hand to rest it upon Tzuyu’s cheek. “I do not ever believe I can get over how ethereal you are. Everything about you is just...you are the definition of perfection. If there was ever a visual aid for the word perfection, I would ask you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hearing that from others so often becomes so repetitive and meaningless to me that I loathe it every time someone mutters how beautiful I am but hearing it come out your mouth...I would give anything to hear it again for the first time out of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun smiled tenderly but quickly sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu furrowed her eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I did not have to get out of bed today but alas today is important as I am sure you know. Today is the kingdom and the nobles all come to see me for the first time in years.  Young Dahyun has become a woman and is now ready to ascend onto her rightful place as queen of her kingdom. Tzuyu...may I confess something to you? I am deathly afraid of today. I do not know what it is but something about today is making me feel like something bad will happen. I am scared of the outcome and what it might end as. I can not stand any thought of it but it plagues my mind. What if something terrible happens and you or I or even both have ended up in the crossfire?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu stiffened for a moment but quickly gained her composure back. “Dahyun, nobody ever knows what the future may bring. None of us can ever know what the outcome of the day is but does that make us live in fear? No. We continue living our lives. I promise, my moonlight, no matter the outcome of today, I lo...I love you, Dahyun. Now! Let us get up and get ready for the night, hm? I am sure a lot of people are excited to see you and I for one, can not wait to see my beloved in a ballroom gown that can not capture her beauty. Especially as I whisk her for a dance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun scrunched up her nose playfully. “Charmer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, come with me. We have much to do before the ball begins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We? When I meant a dance, I meant here on your balcony. I have no intention of actually attending this ball, Dahyun. I am not meant to be there nor is it my thing. I would rather wait in your room and once you finally get the chance to slip away from the crowd, I can dance with you freely with no eyes on us. Lavish balls or anything like that for that matter, are things that I as a commoner should not attend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tzuyu, commoners are going to be in the courtyard either way. How do you even know if balls are not your thing if you have never been to one? I can use the same logic towards myself. I attended them as a child but quite frankly I do not remember any of it.” Tzuyu stayed silent. “I told you, Tzuyu, you are coming to his ball whether you like it or not. I mean it. I even asked Momo for a large favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That favor was?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, seeing that you brought no formal attire with you, which I saw coming, I have seen to it that you would have an outfit ready in case of this situation. I asked Momo to go into the next kingdom over and get you an outfit that just screams nobility so no one can question your upbringing. That way, you and I can be together with no suspicion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have truly thought this through, Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. No getting out of this one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu defeatedly sighed. “Fine. On one condition. If anything becomes too overwhelming or too snobbish for my liking, I am allowed to leave if I so desire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So as long as you come back to my room, it is a deal. After the night I am going to have, I would really appreciate you being there to bring me back down to the ground and calm me down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my moonlight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As in on cue, two knocks were heard and in came Momo. She was holding a massive assortment of clothes and what appeared to be white fabric underneath the pile. “Good morning, Tzuyu and to you, your grace. I come bearing what you requested me to do. At the moment, I was not very sure of what to bring so I have brought a wide selection for Ms. Tzuyu here. As you can see, I bought what I thought was suitable for the occasion tonight. I hope that is okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is wonderful. Thank you, Momo. These are all quite lovely. I am sure Tzuyu here is also quite thankful.” Dahyun elbowed Tzuyu on her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I am very thankful, Momo. No matter which outfit I pick today, you chose many great ones!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that one?” Dahyun noticed the odd looking white fabric that was dangling from Momo’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you see, your grace, I had the next town tailor whip up something for the festivities tonight in advance. It is mainly done. She just wanted to make sure everything fit right. She is um... She is waiting outside in the ballroom, your grace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear! Invite her up! She should not be standing all alone waiting for my presence. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, your grace. I will go and fetch her right now.” Momo quickly darted out the door to retrieve the tailor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun turned back around to face Tzuyu. “How do you feel about this? I know this may be a lot for you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me that if anything happens tonight, nothing will change between us tonight?” Tzuyu said as she cupped Dahyun’s face with her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem awfully anxious, Tzuyu. Is everything alright? Should I just let you be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me, Dahyun. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun reached towards Tzuyu’s hand to hold it. “I promise, Tzuyu. Nothing that you can do will ever change my love for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu leaned down to capture Dahyun’s lips on her own but the knocks on the door interrupted them and startled them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize, your grace but I retrieved the tailor as you requested.” A stunning young woman came out from behind Momo and bowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your grace. My name is Minatozaki Sana. I come because I wanted to make sure the dress I designed fit perfectly and had no troubles with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Minatozaki. You have made a lovely dress that I deeply am honoured to wear.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was true. The dress Sana had made reached the floor and was embroidered with white and pink delicate flowers that reached around the whole hem of the dress. It was a marvel to look at. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for the compliment, your grace. May I ask that you step into it so I can properly address any problems.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes! My apologies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu reached around towards Dahyun and made a gesture at the clothes resting atop her bed. “I ought to change into these so it will not bring any trouble later in time. I will be back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go into my bathroom chambers. You should have no trouble changing there. Oh! Bring Momo with you. She can assist you if you do happen to struggle with your attire.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu appeared conflicted. “I am...not very sure of that, Dahyun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please? I just want to make sure everything is well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” Tzuyu exhaled through her nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo caught wind of the conversation and quickly followed Tzuyu into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Momo cleared her throat. “Should you find trouble, I am here for assistance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ms. Momo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Awkward silence had filled the room. The thick tension in the room was quickly sliced by Momo blurting out something that threw Tzuyu off guard. “Thank you, Ms. Tzuyu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu turned around to face Momo but she had her back turned out of respect. “What are you thanking me for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...I have been with Dahyun for three years now as her handmaiden. I know it is not my place to say this but you ought to know. She will not ever say it because she never wants anyone to worry or fuss over her but we can all see it. The pain behind her eyes. As though there is this major war happening in her head that her or no one can find peace to end. When I first began my work here, she was lively. She could light up a whole room with her presence alone. Despite her status as princess, she did not care where you came from or how you were brought up. As long as she saw you as a good person in her eyes. She sees the best in everyone. As the days passed, slowly but surely those same smiles she would give to everyone became forced. That smile would not even reach her eyes. Emptiness began to seep into her like a wine stain on white fabric. Everyone was worried for her. Chaeyoung and I tried our best but there was just nothing we could do no matter how hard we tried. It just seemed like there was no solution to whatever had come down with Dahyun.” Momo paused for a moment. “Out of nowhere, there seemed to be a small glimmer of hope these past couple of months. Her smile is coming back. She walks with a pep in her step again. The other day, I saw her dancing in the halls when she thought nobody was looking. I suspect that to be your doing, Ms. Tzuyu. It appears you brought back our old Dahyun to us once again. For that, I give you my greatest gratitudes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I truly had no idea...has she seemed happier? Much more at peace with herself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most definitely, Ms. Tzuyu. You really have made her much more at ease and happier than we have seen her in almost a year. She has even begun acting like a lovesick puppy yearning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing those last sentences come out of Momo’s mouth made Tzuyu’s stomach churn uncomfortably with the knowledge that she has strayed away from the original plan too much and has gone too far with Dahyun and that today will be the last ever day she will ever get to have peace with her beloved moonlight. Knowing that by the sun rising tomorrow, she will be the sole cause of the heartbreak the Princess will inevitably feel when she finds out the true culprit of tonight’s events.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you very much for informing me, Ms. Momo. I will use this knowledge for good. If it is alright with you, may I ask that you leave? I do find it a bit uncomfortable that someone I hardly know is in the same room when I am undressing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Ms. Tzuyu. I completely understand how that felt. Dahyun and I were the same before we became comfortable with each other. Can I say one more thing though? I may not be able to say this later with how hectic things might become tonight. I think you are a very good match for Dahyun. I trust you with her. She loves you, Ms. Tzuyu. I can only pray and hope that you take very good care of her.” Silence has permeated the room for a moment before Momo gathered her bearings. “Oh my apologies, I forgot I was meant to leave! Good luck, Ms. Tzuyu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo made her way out of the bathroom attached to Dahyun’s bedroom and walked her way towards the conversation the Princess and Sana were having.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun, having not very good social skills, was not sure what to say to Sana as she was working on the dress. She cleared her throat out of nervousness. “So...do plan on attending the ball tonight, Ms. Minatozaki?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I? No. I brought no attire with me and quite frankly, I have no skills in dancing. Besides...there is no one I can dance with.” Sana took a side glance at Momo that Dahyun noticed. “I rather just return to my shop and be done for the day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense. Borrow one of my dresses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana stopped her movements. “I am sorry, your grace. I may have misheard what you said.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Attend my ball. You can borrow one of my dresses for the night. I do not care what you have to say. You really should attend this ball, Ms. Minatozaki. I promise it shall be worth it.” Dahyun looked over to Momo and saw her staring at Sana with that same look Tzuyu gives to her. “Something tells me you can have someone to dance with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your grace. Really, I should not be doing this. It seems wrong to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not care. By my order, you will attend this ball!” Dahyun ordered playfully. “After you are done here, go pick something out from my closet. Whatever you choose, you can borrow it or if you happen to fall in love with it, you can have it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana appeared shocked. “T-Thank you, your grace. Truly. It means the world to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Momo!” Momo was startled out of her own daydreams. “You should pick out a dress too. Go with Ms. Minatozaki after she is done here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo, knowing that you can not argue with her, sighed but subtlety smiled.”Yes, your grace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go! How does it look, your grace?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun admired herself in the mirror that stood in her room. “Wow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the Princess began to step away from the mirror, she heard the surprised gasp behind her. Knowing the exact culprit behind that gasp, she turned around but had the air knocked out of her. She became speechless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Tzuyu and Dahyun stumbled over their words together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You go-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo, knowing exactly what type of situation she was looking at, smiled mischievously. She took the hand of Sana and turned to her with a glint in her eye. “Come, Ms. Minatozaki. Let us see to it that we take up that offer of the princess allowing us to wear one of her gowns. I also fear we may be interrupting a moment between these two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana, though startled, saw the glint in Momo’s eyes and quickly understood the situation. “Yes, we shall.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two quickly left the room but Tzuyu and Dahyun did not take any notice of their departure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu was the first to break out of her dazed stupor. “Dahyun, you look breathtaking. You took the air right out of me as I landed my gaze upon you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun smiled bashfully. “Always the charmer, my love. You always know the way to my heart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it was your heart I came to seek in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.” Dahyun brought her hand up and Tzuyu instantly took it. “You look wondrous, my starlight. As though you fell from your perch in the night sky and landed right here in our little kingdom. Regardless of status, I adore you. Regardless of gender, I think the world of you. Regardless of what comes to be tonight, I love you. I will always love you. I truly must be the luckiest princess in the world to call you mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu simply hummed. “Do you know why I love you so, my moonlight? What about you made me fall madly in love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me.” Dahyun whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu leaned down and began peppering kisses onto Dahyun as she swayed both of them. She left one on her collarbone. “I love how you make me feel like I do not have to be lost in the dark.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One on her neck. “I love seeing the moonlight gleam in your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On her jaw. “I love your compassion towards others despite your status.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To the cheek. “I love how your eyes turn into half-moon crescents when you smile like you have no worries in the world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her forehead. “I love that seeing you everyday still gives me the same feeling the very first day I took a glance at you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her nose. “I love the way your voice sounds whispering in my ear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, her lips. “And, I love that you and I could never give up on each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Dahyun grabbed Tzuyu’s hand and brought it up to her heart to feel it. “Do you feel that, Tzuyu? It is the immeasurable love I have for you.” Dahyun brought up Tzuyu’s hand to kiss her palm. “I love you, Ms. Chou Tzuyu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu and Dahyun leaned into each other. The two were about centimeters away from meeting each other halfway before a knock wrapped around the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Dahyun yelled flusteredly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is I, your grace. Momo!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo stepped into the room with an extravagant dress accompanying her body. “You ought to know, your grace, that your guests have begun to arrive along with some commoners in the courtyard celebrating. It is time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Momo. You look amazing.” Dahyun teasingly looked at the door. “Where is Ms. Minatozaki?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo became red. “She...She is getting ready right now. I figured now would be the right time to tell you about the news and a good chance for privacy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun walked up to Momo and stood on her tip-toes to whisper into her ear. “I hope she dances with you tonight, Momo. I see the way you look at her. Take a chance and do what your heart desires. I took a chance and look at where I am. Happy and in love. You deserve to have love in your life too, Momo. Now, go on! Shoo! I better see you two dancing on the ballroom floor or I will make it my personal agenda to make sure you never hear the end of it from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo smiled fondly. “Of course, your grace. I better be off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember what I said. Follow what your heart desires.” Momo nodded and exited the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun turned back towards Tzuyu and the latter wasted no time in wrapping her arm around her waist. “Ready to make some memories together, my starlight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As ready as I will ever be, my moonlight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun took a deep breath and looped her arm around Tzuyu’s. “Off we go.” She nervously chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>……</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the two had reached the grand entrance leading to the now crowded ballroom, Dahyun was a mess. She was shaking like she had just ran out into the rain and was soaked from head to toe. She had begun muttering under her breath like a madman. She was shifting from foot to foot and wringing her hands together. “Tzuyu,  I can not do this. Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe...maybe this could happen another time but not right now, not today, not ever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dahyun. This is a wonderful idea. Trust me. I do not believe any other nobles in your position would have proposed this, especially considering that you are allowing common people to have fun in the courtyard. I may not have known your parents but what I have heard about them, they would have been proud of you. You really are following in their footsteps, Dahyun. You are a wonderful princess and you will be an even greater Queen. I have faith that everyone will accept who you have become. A brilliant and wonderful woman who I have had the pleasure of knowing. Do not ever think any differently. You are much more than you think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun looped her arms around Tzuyu’s neck and placed a quick peck. “Thank you, starlight.” Dahyun took a deep breath, exhaled, and detached herself from Tzuyu. “Okay. Here goes nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun walked up to the entrance and began tidying herself. She looked back for a moment and saw Tzuyu giving her an enthusiastic thumbs up. She chuckled. She nodded towards the guards in front and quickly took her place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Introducing her royal highness, Princess Dahyun.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doors opened….</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come and talk to me on twitter! my @ is WereLow!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>